Warrior
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: Running from the pain, Bella moves to Forks where her father lives. Hoping for a new, better life for herself and the child growing inside her. How will her past effect her relationship with the Cullen family (who happen to be vampires) and the rest of the people in Forks and La Push. Will the past even stay in the past? Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Twilight story.

I don't own anything but the plot and the Characters I've made for this story.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella let out a sigh as she put an envelope with her mother's name on the kitchen counter and made her way to the front door where her bags were waiting. Opening the door she looked behind her and looked around the living room that's been part of her home.

With another sad sigh she picked up her bags, closing the door and made her way to the taxi that was waiting for her to go to the airport.

As the car started off she looked back at her now old home remembering the good times she had in that house but mostly wishing her mother had at least there to say goodbye to her. She wiped away the couple tears that spilled and looked forward in her seat.

Even though she felt hurt and betrayed that her mother left her when she needed her the most, she still loved her mother.

The drive to the airport was quiet and once she walked into the airport noise assaulted her from every direction. Being in a large crowd made her uncomfortable but she knew she couldn't fear people to the point of hiding. She already went through that and it didn't make her feel any better.

Getting through security didn't take too long and once she got to the waiting area by her gate she sat by the window having her last moment with the strong sun of Phoenix. She was going to miss the heat and the sun constantly shinning down. She was also going to miss the way things were before a couple months ago- well at least with her mother that was. She didn't think she miss her step-father Phil since she didn't know him very well. Though he seemed nice enough until a couple weeks ago.

She didn't have friends that would miss her or for her to miss. School was in two words un-sufferable. She was glad to get away from that place. One less thing to fear.

Hearing a cry of an infant close by she turned from her thoughts and observed the mother trying to calm her child down. Seeing this she brought a hand to her hard stomach feeling a small bump.

A sign that she was carrying.

It was the main reason why she was moving in with her dad-Charlie. Her mother didn't agree with keeping the baby and Phil was with her on that.

When she called Charlie and told him what was happening and her thoughts about moving in with him he agreed right away. He was being the parent and rock she needed that her mother couldn't be. Could never be.

A voice came over the intercom stating the next flight was about ready to board that happened to be the flight Bella was waiting for.

The nice elderly lady she was sitting by on the plan softly woke her up saying they were going to land soon. She rubbed her eyes and sat more upright preparing to get ready to leave when everyone could.

She exited the plans walk way slowly entering the waiting area and quickly looked for her father. He was standing off to the side where less people stood. Seeing him she quickly made her way over to him with out tripping on her own feet or air itself. It was a known thing in the family that she was a klutz and being pregnant she was trying to be extra careful.

Reaching him she threw her arms around his torso for a tight hug. Surprised yet happy he hugged her back. They pulled away after a minute. Silence grew between them and Charlie was trying to think of something to say. He wasn't best with the kind of situation that involved voicing his feeling but he would try for his little girl.

"I missed you." Bella said breaking the awkward moment. She wasn't good with sharing feeling either but she did miss him.

"You too kiddo. How was the flight here?"

"Good but I mostly slept." She informed feeling embarrassed, she didn't like to sleep in public since she had the habit of sleep talking. Hopefully the lady next to her didn't mind or hear anything embarrassing.

"Well, rest is always good." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's get your bags and go home."

They made their way to the luggage pick up getting her two bags she brought and made their way outside towards the car. The still wet ground was an indication that it had rained sometime that day though it always rained.

True to her amusing on the plan ride while she was awake, Charlie still drove around in the police cruiser since he was the Chief of Police to the town of Forks, Washington State that was an hour away from the airport in Port Angeles that she arrived in. She would have to buy a cheap but safe car to drive around in because she was not going to be driven around town in the cruiser.

The drive to Forks was a quiet one as she tried to get use to her new surroundings. She hadn't been to the small town in a couple or so years now since she found the place too cold for her liking. So Charlie had taken a couple weeks off during summer to visit her in the warm sun. The town was surrounded by trees and under content cloud cover. Raining most of the time besides winter. Which would be arriving soon. So the lively green leafs where now orange, red and yellow falling onto the ground leaving the tree half bare. Though she disliked the weather, the scenery was beautiful.

Arriving at the two story house was a welcoming site. Prof that her life was changing, hopefully for the better now. Maybe all the accidents she had because of her being a klutz, her mother's disapproval and that horrible night her growing baby was conceived could somehow be cashed in for some good karma or something of the like.

They pulled up next to the drive way since a car was already sitting there. Bella didn't know whose car it could be since her father lived alone, until now that is. As they got out of the car she gave him a confused look and glanced at the car silently asking about it.

He looked bashful as he answered her. "It's your homecoming gift. You'll need a good car to get around in." A deep blue Honda CRV.

Grateful yet shocked for the present she thanked him none the less and walked closer to get a better look as he grabbed the bags from the trunk.

As a light rain shower started they went into the house. She observed not much changed since the last time she came for a visit. A flat screen TV in place of the older version. They went up the stairs to take her bags to her new room.

"I cleared a shelf in the bathroom for you." Charlie told her. Right, only one bathroom in the house. The upstairs also held two bedrooms and a small closet. The rest of what was needed was down stairs. She got the bedroom that faced the front yard. Wood floors and light blue walls. This was the room she always stayed in when she visited.

Sitting on the double size bed was a new purple comforter and a desk was set up in one of the corners along with a wooden rocking chair from her baby days.

Charlie left her alone to get everything settled. She didn't have a lot of clothes since the difference of the weather plus she didn't see it necessary to buy new warmer clothes when they wouldn't fit soon. Maternity clothes would be needed in the next month or so.

As of right now she was 11 weeks and 5 days into her pregnancy. She could still hide her belly if she really wanted too.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around her room, seeing what needed to be clean or moved around. What could go and what would stay. Mostly mentally picturing where the baby would go once he or she was born.

Placing her hands on her belly and looking down, wondering what she would have and what the baby would look like. What kind of life would her child have?

"You'll be happy here. I'll make sure of it. I promise little angel." She whispered lovingly.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. May it be good or bad. They are all welcomed since I need to know what you dear readers are thinking. Should I even continue?

Sorry for any errors in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble with this and I'm not completely happy with the out come but I don't want to make you wait longer.

Also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

I'm not sure if I said this in the first chapter but I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Loud thumping music filled the house as she made her way through the house as she looked for the stairs. The walls were a light peach color and the faceless people at the party stood in groups having the time of their lives. Even over the music she could hear their laughter. As she found the stairs and walked up she could feel this overwhelming fear come over her accelerating her heart beat. She looked over her shoulders hoping to see the cause of this fear yet the only new thing she saw was her mother and Phil talking to a couple seeming to having fun. _

_Her feet carried her the rest of the way and she settled back to looking for another restroom in the house. Doorways passed her as she carried on as if she knew right where she needed to be. Still feeling afraid she looked over she shoulders ever few feet seeing nothing. _

_She stopped at a closed door and her hand went up to turn it. As flesh touched metal excruciating pain shot up her arm and over her body. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor yet she kept falling and falling and a scream tore from her throat. She landed with a bounce onto a bed. A light illuminated above highlighting the bed she laid on but beyond that she could see nothing but darkness. _

_Confused at where she was she couldn't shake off a new feeling of being watched. She tried looking into the dark but nothing was shown. The feeling intensified more and more making her scared of the unknown. Who was watching her? A males laugh filled the air and eyes began appearing in the dark glowing. Her breath caught as a sense of something evil was about to happen and a hand appeared reaching for her. She, with all her might tried to scream for help. _

* * *

She woke with a gasp and quickly looked around the room half excepting someone to be there yet she found no one. At seeing she was alone and safe from the man in her dreams she let out a sigh sitting up. At the movement her stomach churned and knowing what was about to happen ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Once she was done and flushed to toilet she sat on the floor waiting for her body to shop shaking and regroup. Confidante that her legs wouldn't give out at standing she went to the sink and washed her mouth out then washed her face. After drying her face off she looked into the mirror, seeing she looked a little paler then normal she gave a sigh.

'Will I ever get a good night rest?' she wondered.

She continued to look at herself seeing her long wavy brown hair she got from her father. She was normally a pale person to begin with and living in the sunny weather of Phoenix never changed that. It probably didn't help that into sophomore year of high school she covered up as much as she could. It was horrible to with stand from the heat but when the local bullies got tired of words a few of them went physical and she had to hide the bruises. Yet they were smart to leave them in places that could be hidden. If not and someone noticed she lied about the cause. Also cover up was great to have for those moments or restless nights.

The girls loved making snide remarks about her looks and her being clumsy. The most noticeable appearances about her was her eyes. She was born with one brown eye and the other light blue. They loved making stories about her for it. The one she hated the most was that it was the reason why her father wasn't around. Apparently he found it disgusting and beat her for it. Until one day she had enough and snapped, killing him. And her mother lives in fear of her daughter looking for ways to get away.

"What insane people they are." She said out loud to her thoughts. With that she turned and headed down stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water and crackers to snack on. Knowing her stomach wouldn't handle anything heavier yet.

Sitting at the table she looked at the clock seeing that it was eight in the morning. Too early to start on their Thanksgiving meal. Instead of having turkey like usual they were going to have ham as the main meal. The thought of gutting the turkey was nauseating to her and Charlie didn't know how to cook anyways. Hopefully she will be able to keep it down. She did not want to make a scene in front of Charlie's old friend and his son. Billy and Jacob Black.

* * *

After she had a decent meal she settled into her new routine she made since moving to Forks. It wasn't one set by time but just things she liked to do. She liked passing the time with a good book to read-the classic. Yet most of the ones she read are romance ones and finding that she had no plan on reading anything like that to bring her down about her situation, she's finding a liking to supernatural drama. There was some romance but not heavily.

Also when the mood struck her she enjoyed drawing. Though she wouldn't say she was very good. And writing was something she took passion in. Making stories and characters was thrilling to her. To live in a world of your making. All this was a great way to escape from her old life in Phoenix. It was also nice to get back into since for weeks she did nothing. To depress to live actually. Everything just hurt but she had tried for her mother.

Something new she was trying to get into was medication and some stretches that are good during pregnancy. It was calming and productive. She lived for her unborn child now and Charlie.

She did as she liked in the quietness of the house until Charlie got home from work. Then she would make dinner and watch T.V. with him. Quality time.

Despite knowing it was probably weird for her father to have his teenage pregnant daughter live with him he was taking it all in strides. Making sure she was comfortable and in his clumsy way telling her what was good and not good to do. Like don't do anything if she was feeling too tired and that he will take care of it. Going as far as borrowing a 'What to expect when you are expecting' book. Which as awkward as it was she was happy to have since she hadn't picked one up yet. It was very helpful.

Since they were going to have their dinner early in the day she went to the kitchen getting out everything she needed. Looking at the stocked filled cabinets it reminded her how bare it was days ago. At seeing there wasn't much to live on and that she needed to eat properly for the baby she had shopped at the local grocery store. It was a clear sign that he didn't take good enough care of himself before she moved in. She didn't mind too much since she did the grocery shopping back in phoenix since her mother was the same way. At least until Phil moved in. Then she tried to be the good model wife but Renee and cooking still didn't get along.

At half hour to three Charlie arrived home from work.

"Bella?" he called once he opened the front door.

"In here." She called back from the kitchen. He hung up his guns and jacket and made his way towards her.

Once in the entry way he spoke again. "Smells good bells. I'll just get a change of clothes before they get here." He commented. She gave nod of her head.

He lingered there for a bit seeming to debate on something. At making a decision he asked his question. "Need any help before I do?"

"No dad, I got everything. You just get ready. I'm sure you want to look nice for your boyfriend." She joked with a smile.

The other night they talked about what they would do for Thanksgiving and he brought up the idea of inviting the Black family. The way he seemed nervous about her reactions to it was funny in her eyes. Like a teenage boy asking to invite his sweet heart to dinner.

Though she did understand why he was that way. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable around men she hadn't seen in years. It did make her a little unsettled to be in close quarters with unknown guys but since she couldn't be scared her whole life she made a joke and said it was okay. Plus she didn't think her dad would bring anyone over if he didn't approve of them. And they weren't just people, they were family friends.

Charlie have a chuckle and shook his head before going upstairs to get ready. Once he was done he came back into the kitchen and sat at the table and asked how her day was and likewise. As time got closer to their arriving time Charlie got up and set the table and Bella became more nervous. Knowing her time was almost up she bit her lip trying to find the will to ask something that's been on her mind.

"So…how much did you tell Billy?" she asked softly.

Know what she was asking he began to fidget and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well….(throat clearing)…"

At seeing him having a hard time picking his words she gave a sigh. "Did you tell him that I'm pregnant?" She asked, though she thought she knew the answer already. Men talked to their friends about stuff too right?

"Yeah bells, I did. But if he said anything to Jacob I don't know."

"Okay." If he said anything more, she didn't want to know.

When a truck pulled up into the drive way Charlie got up and gave Bella's shoulder a small squeeze for support and went to the door to greet the new comers. Seeing that everything was done she went behind him as well.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel Jake." Charlie called out as he made his way over to the trucks passenger side.

She noticed the boy named Jake looked to be around fifteen at best. An age that wasn't meant to drive yet she guessed at Charlie's comment. He had long, glossy black hair pulled into a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored and dark eyes set over high planes of his cheekbone. With a hint of childish roundness left around his chin.

An older, resonant voice piped in as Charlie was helping him out of the car. "I have to get around somehow."

For a minute she didn't really understand what her father was doing but when Billy came around the truck in a wheelchair she understood. He looked the same from the last time she saw him five years ago. How she forgot what he looked like and the fact he was unable to walk, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was because she spent the last couple years trying to forget things. Also she read that pregnancy makes you forgetful.

They finally reached her on the porch and Billy gave her a smile and a welcoming greeting. She replied back and got out of their way as they both got him into the house.

"Smells good in here. You must have been the one cooking Bella." Billy commented with a chuckle.

"I didn't let him touch a single piece of food." She said with a smile. They all had a laugh at the knowledge that Charlie couldn't cook.

"Alright. You guys hungry or you want to wait a while before digging in?" Charlie asked.

"Starving." Jacob said over dramatic as he held his stomach.

It pulled a half smile from Bella's mouth. "I wouldn't mind eating now." She piped in and at the looks she got she blushed. '_There probably thinking something along the lines of me being pregnant._' She thought.

Billy clapped his hands after a second. "Okay the kids have decided. Let's eat first."

Charlie and Billy went into the kitchen leaving the younger ones at the door. Jacob shifted in his spot before introducing himself. Then they both went into the kitchen and meals were put on plates.

At first mostly the adults talked about sports and then the conversation moved onto Billy's two daughters and how they were doing. She noticed that Jacob kept glancing her way that unnerved her a bit. Was he uncomfortable being around her since by the look on his face earlier he knew she was pregnant? At that thought she got mad.

'_Well he shouldn't be. He's not the one that has to carry a baby for nine months. Doesn't have to go through the morning sickness that really isn't just in the morning, the fatigue, increasing bathroom breaks, or the way my body is changes and will keep changing._' When she noticed him look her way again she gave him a glare that surprised him and look away.

Then the conversation shifted again but to her displeasure on her. She never liked the spot light on her.

"So how you liking it here Bella?" Billy asked nicely.

Feeling calmed down she thought how to answer him. One word that came to mind was, paradise. "It's great." She could tell her dad liked that answer.

"Well, if you think this place is great you should come down to La Push. We do have a beach." Billy said like a salesmen. "Also good hiking trails too."

"She's not going to be hiking Billy. No hiking you understand." Charlie gave her a look at the last part.

She sighed at his firm order. "Wasn't planning too. Probably trip on dirt and break a leg." One more to the list she couldn't do.

Her dad tried to hide his smile at her statement but the mirth was clear in his eyes.

Later as dinner came to a close she stood up to start clearing the table. She didn't get far in the process when Charlie said something.

"Why don't you rest for right now, we'll get this." He said and volunteered for the others.

"You'll going to clean?"

"No need to sound that surprised bells."

"It's just…I don't mind cleaning up. I'll know where to put the left over."

Charlie gave a chuckle. "I've lived in this house a long time, I know my way around the kitchen."

"Is that why you ate out a lot or made your way to mine or Harry's place for food?" Billy said with amusement. The kids gave a laugh to that.

"You better hope I don't run you over the next time I come over." Charlie said annoyed and a bit embarrassed since his eating habits really were like that.

"Dad!"

"I'll run you over." Billy said back as he pushed away from the table as both older men ignored Bella's outcry.

Jacob went over to the sink with plates avoiding the two grown men play fighting. Seeing Bella's wide eye look he reassured her.

"Don't worry, they do this. Just messing around."

"Okay." Seeing no one mad or seriously trying to hurt the other. "They should do that somewhere else, the house isn't big enough for two grown kids." Then finely noticing Jacob cleaning she tried to intervene.

"I don't mind helping, really. It's the less I can do since you cooked it anyways. It was good."

They quickly got into rhythm on cleaning and talking. The little scene at the table forgotten. He asked if she meet any of the kids at Forks High yet and since she had not gone to school or meet any of them yet he told her as much as he knew and his thoughts on the person. He also said that they shouldn't give her too much trouble as he lightly approached the subject of her pregnancy. At seeing Bella's reaction he voiced his idea on the matter.

"I don't….I mean its…fine by me. I'm not going to shun you because of it. It's really none of my business and I don't know why my dad felt the need to tell me." He told her feeling a little uneasy on how his point came out. He didn't want anything coming out wrong to hurt her feelings.

Bella relaxed a little at knowing he wasn't going to shy away from her like she was ill or something. Also that he wasn't going to say anything condescending about it. She gave him a small thanks and they finished cleaning up in a friendly manner. She could tell that Jacob was a good kid. Nothing like any of the boys she grew up around. Maybe it was because he lived in a small town. It defiantly gave her some hope that the rest of the kids in town weren't like the ones from Phoenix.

A noise from the living room caught their attention and went to see what happened. They came onto the scene of Charlie and Billy looking down at a broken picture frame. At seeing it was a picture of her grandparents together she got upset.

"Were you two messing around again?" she asked in a firm tone with her arms crossed over her head.

Hearing the tone they both said no to her. She narrowed he eyes at them and said to clean it up which Charlie went and got the broom. He was careful to not cut his fingers and Billy held the pan until he needed it as Bella watched.

Jacob doubled over in a laughing fit at the scene. Once he calmed down enough and wiped a joyful tear away he spoke. "Can't wait to tell the guys on the revs about this. I see Bella's already got her 'mother' scolding down." He ended with a chuckle.

The rest of the day ended on good terms. By the end she didn't mind spending time with Billy and Jacob. Billy brought out a childish side to Charlie that she found nice to see. He would be a good grandfather who was protective yet playful to her child. She found Jake nice to talk too and his innocence likeness was great. Someone she could see being friends with and he even said he be her mechanistic if there was any problems with her car. It made her feel welcomed and normal that he actually wanted to hang out with her again.

The list of 'moving to Forks a good thing' was still growing. Hopefully meeting the kids at school will be okay for the most part.

* * *

Let you know what you think, how the chapter turned out. Also your thoughts on how I changed a couple stuff.

Next chapter will deal with high school. Tell me what your thoughts are, anything you like to see or hear. I may just put that in for you. Also as a heads up, I haven't completely seen the way it will go, a lot of versions are playing in my head but I'll get it out as soon as I'm done with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait people. A lot of changes have been happening in a my life and I'm just trying to get use to it. I do want to thank everyone that left a comment, favored, or alerted this story. It means so much to me that you do.

* * *

Chapter 3

The window wipers ran back and forth every so often because of the light rain that morning. She sat in her car with the heater on and soft music coming from the radio. She arrived at Forks High with no problem besides early. Her eyes were closed as she tried to make herself calmer and gave herself a pep talk.

'Be confident. Let no one step on you. It's going to be okay. They don't know you, so leave behind the past. A new beginning. It's going to be okay. Be clear with your words and what you want. Be aware of your surroundings. Make sure they can't hurt my angel.' The last part she thought with her hands over her stomach that was under the coat she wore. Then she checked her front pants pock to make sure she had the piper spray. She did. So far since Charlie gave it to her she always had it on her.

Charlie gave her his own pep talk over breakfast that morning before he left for work. Mostly saying she was going to be okay and then went on saying if she wasn't comfortable or feeling sick to come home if she needed too. That he would understand.

She didn't want to make him worry about her ability to go through a day of school or worse that she couldn't function normally around people. Hence her own pep talk that she surprisingly feels strengthening the need to protect her little angel. She expected when people found out she was pregnant there would be nasty things said about her, ugly words. She just had to be strong, for her baby.

When the song on the radio stopped and a persons' voice came on greeting everyone that rainy morning and what time it was she opened her eyes. With another breath in and out she turned the wipers off and looked around the parking lot. There were more people now seeming to be doing their own thing.

'Not for long.' She thought as she turned off the car and grabbed her bag and got out. When the door shut a lot of people looked over. Not wanting to catch a cold or having people stare so openly at her she put her hood up and adjusted her bag making her way towards the building that held the office. When she had arrived she noticed that it wasn't just made up of one building but made up as a collection of brick building. Perhaps the only nice thing about walking between classes in different buildings was the scenery since like the rest of Forks was surrounded by trees.

Once out of the rain and stares she let gown her hood. The place was warmer and bright compared to the gray clouds outside. The office was small with a little waiting area. The front desk cut off half the room with three other decks behind it. The clock on the yellow walls was loud and a typing on a computer board could be heard. A women with red hair that wore glasses sat making the noise. As she stepped more into the room the lady looked up from her work noticing for the first time she wasn't alone.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Bella informed the lady who she was and the older woman eyes light up in awareness. She quickly gathered what she needed before showing Bella what she needed. Her class schedule and map of the school. The lady was nice enough to highlight the best route to take. And a slip that all the teachers needed to sign then brought back at the end of the day.

"Good Luck sweetie." The woman said with hope and caring. A nice start of the day.

Once out of the office she looked at her schedule seeing she had English with Mr. Masen in building three. Then studied the map so she wouldn't have to keep taking it out. Leaving the warmness she made her way hoping to blend in with the other students. So far so good as she made it to her first class uninterrupted. At the door people stopped to hang up their coats. She followed suit and walked up to the tall, balding man that sat at the teachers desk. His reaction wasn't encouraging as he gawked at her and openly started at her small pregnant stomach. Embarrassed and uncomfortable she pointed out she needed him to sign her slip. He snapped out of it and signed it and thankfully didn't make her introduce herself to the class as he pointed to a sit at the back of the glass.

Using the papers he gave her she used it to cover up her stomach and made her way to the her spot not looking at anyone. Once she sat down she buttoned up the flannel shirt she had over a long sleeve top half way. Feeling more covered she looked at the reading list for the year and was disappointed since she already read the books.

The bell rang at the end of the class and as she was gathering her coat and feeling stares her way a boy with black hair with some acne trouble braved to talk to her.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella." She corrected. The only time someone called her by her full name was if she was in trouble or didn't know she preferred the shorter version.

"What's your next class?" he asked looking overly helpful. She made sure there was a comfortable space between them as they left the class room.

"Government with Mr. Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm heading to building four but I'll show you the way."

With a small smile she thanked him. 'No need to freak. Not everyone is out for blood.' She thought as they made their way to the right building with little talk. Thankfully he didn't ask personal questions, perhaps he could tell she was shy. He talked about being on the school paper until they reached her building and he said a 'see you later'. Although she hoped he didn't think they be friends she gave a mental pat on the back. He did seem nice enough but male friends weren't on her list in the time being. She wasn't even sure she would have friends here, once they found out they probably stay away from her.

Government with Mr. Jefferson went better than English. He didn't get a look at her pregnant stomach and if he did he may have just thought she was chubby if he even cared. That may be what anyone thought if they noticed. She again sat in the back and people stared possibly wondering why she was a bit big in the stomach and not anywhere else, well besides her breast, they have grown but they wouldn't know. They weren't large at all, she could just feel that she needed to up the size of her current bra size. Or was she just being paranoid by the stares? She never liked being in the spot light, nothing ever really good came from it.

Third period was a pain in her ass and would be for the rest of the year. First off it was Trigonometry, a class she hated and didn't feel good at it and second, Mr. Varner made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself. She gave out little information as she tried to seem nice but not overly friendly. Then to make things worse she sat by a girl that introduced herself as Jessica, asking her questions whenever she could and demanded she sit with her and her friends at lunch. She could tell shortly after meeting the girl that she wasn't really interested in getting to know her, just wanted the popularity from talking to the new student. The latest gossip.

She was very glad to get away from the teacher but sadly couldn't get far from Jessica since she had the next class with her as well. Luckily she didn't have to introduce herself again and didn't have to sit with the invasive girl. She did end up sitting next to a boy name Ben. He kindly welcomed her to the school and Forks, hope she liked it here and went back to his own devise. After that she had high hopes for the boy; that he wouldn't stare or be bothered that she will be getting bigger as the months went on.

Her last class before lunch was art. Even though she was nervous to almost the point of feeling sick, she was feeling hungry. She wonder if her art teacher Ms. Willow will mind if she ate a fruit bar in her class. The teacher was on the skinny side as she wore a long flowery dress. Her hair was a light brown that laid down to the middle of her back in waves and wore purple glasses. You could tell she was one of those awkward middle age women.

She made Bella pick a piece of paper from a hat and whatever was written on it she would draw it in many ways through the year. She got the word eye/s. Creepy. Another odd thing was she wanted Bella to pick a color to describe how she was feeling. She went with green. She was then instructed to think of creative ways to go with the word eye/s. Then she picked a sit in the back by a window. Hopefully no one sat there. Luckily no one told her to move.

When the bell rang for the start of the class the sit next to her moved and a high pitched, musical voice greeted her. When she looked over she was meet with a very beautiful, pale pixie like girl. She was tiny and fragile looking with short black hair that spiked out. Right away Bella noticed she had strange color eyes, Gold like. She was smiling brightly at Bella looking very happy for some reason.

Bella gave a friendly smile back as the girls happy face was just contagious.

"I'm Alice Cullen and I'm so happy to have you here. I thought I spend the rest of the year sitting here by myself. I love your eyes by the way. I don't think I've might someone with two different eye colors before. They bring out your natural beauty I think." She gushed as she wiggled in her chair.

This girl-Alice, had a lot of energy and talked about a mile a minute. A lot of students stared at them making Bella blush more by the attention of the other students on top of the complement. She tried to ignore the others. Turning her attention back to Alice she gave another smile. "Bella and thank you. Your eyes are unique too."

"You're welcome and thank you. So what word were you given to work on?" she asked all too eager to know.

"Um…Eye's. You?"

"Eyes! You're so lucky! There are so many things to draw with that. I got stuck with 'spoon', like what am I going to draw about a spoon? How am I going to get creative about a spoon?" she ranted and ended with a pout clearly upset about her word choose.

Bella couldn't help but give a small laugh at the pout. She never heard someone rant about a spoon. "I think it's kind of creepy and will be hard but you could draw a spoon running away with a fork." She was sort of joking about the last part but it would be something to draw that had to do with a spoon. She noticed Alice seem to be really thinking about it and after a few seconds she gave a bell like laugh that had everyone openly gawking at her for. She didn't seem to know or care.

"Brilliant Bella! It's going to look fabulous when I'm done with it."

After that the rest of the class quickly went by in good nature. Alice talked almost non-stop and never got in trouble for it. She mostly talked about fashion and shopping. She had some interesting stories to share that included her family. Bella snacked on her fruit bar.

She found herself taking a liking to Alice almost right away. She wasn't into fashion or shopping but enjoyed sitting by the hyper pixie. She didn't ask anything to personal and didn't seem discourage that she didn't say much. The girl could hold a conversation all on her own. And the best part Bella thought was, Alice didn't talk to her just to get information to gossip about. She honestly wanted to get to know her as a person. Hopefully that stayed when she found out she was pregnant.

When the bell rang again signifying it was lunch time they cleaned their spot and made way to the door. Out in the hallway Alice said she had to go meet up with her family. She hesitated for a second but bounced forward and gave a quick hug, waved bye and skipped down the hall. Bella was shocked since she wasn't excepting it but just shook her head, it just must be in Alice's nature.

As she neared the cafeteria her plan of sitting alone was ruined as Jessica found her, grabbed hold of her arm much to her discomfort and lead her to the lunch line. They sat at the end of a long table that was mostly filled already and was introduced to her friends. The boy from English waved and this caught some of the guys attention.

She tried to eat her lunch since she was hungry yet with all the curious teens it was taking longer to feed her little angle. She was very tempted to tell them to leave her be. When they finely changed the topic off of her she let her mind and eyes wonder over the room. It was then she found Alice sitting with four other people. Three guys and a girl. From the descriptions Alice gave of her family and the fact that there was only two of them in school, the other girl with blond hair was Rosalie. The big guy with lots of muscles with dark curly hair must be Emmett. Alice said despite his looks he was a big softy. The honey blond, leaner guy that sat next to Alice must be Jasper. Sadly he looked to be uncomfortable. The last and third guy had bronze-color hair and had a lanky, less bulky body then the other two. But still had some muscular build by the looks of it. He must be Edward. He was gorgeous she thought.

They were all unnaturally beautiful though and had the chalky pale skin and gold like eyes. They were so similar yet not at the same time. Luckily they hadn't noticed she was staring like how the rest of the students stared at her all day. They were taking to each other in a serious manner it looked like.

"That's the Cullen Family." A female voice said from Bella's side. Surprised she looked over and saw that it was Jessica that spoke. "They don't talk to anyone besides their family. They think their better than everyone else."

She was confused by the one part since Alice had talked to her the whole class and was nice. Maybe it was just they didn't talk to curtain people. That was understandable to Bella. There was a lot of people she didn't talk to at her old school.

Another girl from the table join into the conversation. "They're all together though. Emmett-the very muscular one with Rosalie the blond girl. Alice-the short one with black hair is with Jasper the blond guy. He's Rosalie's twin brother. And then there's Edward but no one here is good enough for him so don't even try." This girl had a snotty attitude about her and the way she spoke about Edward left the impression she tried and he rejected her.

Bella right away didn't like the way she talked about Alice's family. But she wanted to laugh at the idea she was going to go after a guy here. Dating was not in the cards for her. She looked back over to see if she could catch Alice's eye and to her surprise the girl was already looking over. She waved in a less energetic way then Alice. Jasper next to her looked over as well and have a nod with a half-smile her way. She was surprised by gave a shy smile back.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" Jessica asked in shock and worry. Most likely since they spoke ill of them.

Now feeling embarrassed by all the looks for was getting from some of the people at the table she sat at, flushed red. "No. I had art class with Alice. She was very nice." 'And talkative' she added to herself.

"She talked to you?" Jessica and the other girl- Laruen said stunned and maybe a little jealous.

Feeling annoyed by all the questions and looks she snapped a bit. "Yes, it's not a crime. She can talk to whoever she wants. You're not her parents." She really underestimated the whole small town gossip thing.

"What she say? What you talk about?" Jessica asked not hearing the tone Bella used.

Laruen caught on and narrowed her eyes. Thinking Bella was already on her path to trying to get Edward all to herself she bit back. "You must have so much in common. Both being freaks and all. Don't think being friends with the little freak can get you Edward. Not an ugly fat freak like you. Plus your mother didn't even want you so why would he." She sneered and looked triumphed at the hurt on Bella's face. Gasps went around the table to those that heard while others were now realizing they missed something.

Now Bella wouldn't lie, that stung, a lot. She was used to being called a freak and ugly among other things but the part about her mother not wanting her was true. Her mother kicked her out as soon as she realized Bella wasn't giving up the baby. Going so far as slapping her when she had never lead a finger on her before.

She felt stinging in her eyes from the stupid hormones she told herself. She wasn't going to cry from what Lauren said to her so she focused on the fact about Alice too. The pixie girl had said she was adopted and loved her parents and siblings. The thought of Alice finding out what Laruen said really bothered Bella. It made her mad. She rather focus on the feeling of anger then the feeling of wanting to cry.

Not wanting to be at that table anymore she stood up and gave Lauren the coldest glare she could. "I don't care what you say to me, call me names all you like but don't talk about Alice like that. Do you know how much of a bitch you sound like? I don't see how anyone can be with someone with such an ugly personality like you." at the stun look, she picked up her tray and made way to dumping it but saving the apple and walked out. She did not look behind her as Lauren screeched and the noises the others made.

Having nowhere else to go to she went to her next class early-Biology. She bit into the apple and made her way as she started to calm down. 'The nerve of some people!' she thought with a shake of her head. It seemed that no matter where she went there will always be people like Jennifer, a thorn to Bella's life back in Phoenix. 'And then to attack sweet little Alice for no good reason!' she huffed as she reached the class room. Since she wasn't done with her apple she quickly finished it enjoying the quiet and thrown it into the trash can. The Bell rang ending lunch.

The teacher Mr. Molina sat at his desk grading papers. As she neared the desk he looked up and gave a welcoming smile. "Ah, you must be the new student Isabella Swan."

"Bella." She corrected.

"Alright Bella. Here are some stuff you will need. I believe I need to sign something." Maybe it was because he just ate but he was in a good mood. As he handed her the text book and a packet about what they were currently learning she handed him the paper he needed to sign. Students started to come in. When they were done he pointed to a sit in the front of the class.

Instead of looking around and possibly meeting someone's eyes that could lead to a conversation she opened her notebook and started doodling.

'I can't believe I just did that! What happened to being low key Bella? Now I probably have an enemy, hopefully nothing as bad as what Jennifer would do. Oh God! The baby! What if she picks a fight? I can't fight, I have to protect my angel!' at this point she was freaking out and almost in tears when the bell rang and the chair next to her pulled out as a body sat down. Surprised by the noise she looked over to see the gorgeous brother of Alice's, Edward.

* * *

First off, Mr. Molina is the biology teachers name in the books, so I went with that. Also Mr. Willow is my own character that I made for the art class. I think in the books Bella only had 7 classes a day but the school I went to had 8 and the art class serves a role.

Does anyone else find it funny that Alice got the word 'spoon'?

I also wanted to know how anyone would feel if I changed the pov to first person, through out this chapter I wanted to but I had already made it third person. should I just keep doing what I originally chose or would you not care to much if I changed it?

please, I would like to know what you think the story and the Pov change. hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
